Clumsy
by DJ Dork
Summary: L4D2. Being a bit clumsy has its benefits. Ellis x Rochelle


**Clumsy  
**By DJ Dork

"The boat is here! Everyone get to the boat!"

The words were too good to be true, but the blaring horn from the docks confirmed the exclamation. Rochelle wanted to smile or even exhale a weak laugh, but the perpetual horde racing into the small room kept her solemn, determined, and in full swing. She backed further into the corner ignoring her screaming body which fought against opened wounds and fatigue. She swung her bloodied axe, and with sheer luck decapitated two zombies.

Rochelle's arms laced with pain from her shoulder down to her fingertips. Her strength-nearly depleted-boosted from her hidden excitement, and the adrenaline shot pumping into her leg. If it weren't for Nick, also backed into the room, firing and reloading from the opposite corner she would have been dead by now. Never in her life, or since the apocalypse first broke out, has she ever seen so many zombies desperate and hungry.

Between the two of them, the zombies ebbed to a few stragglers which Nick quickly dispersed with bullets to the face. A brief calm settled upon the zombie wasteland, and during the time of peace Nick tossed his empty gun aside rummaging through the dead mounds. He gathered a bat in his hands, and Rochelle caught her breath shuddering at the sight of Nick's suit sleeves painted in red.

"Time to go, sweetheart. Don't want to get left behind," he said leading the way.

Rochelle clutched tighter to her axe, and followed him into the hall. They fought through a sting of zombies while racing to the mansion's foyer. As zombies jumped from the upper floors, raining down upon them, Rochelle threw a pipe bomb deeper into the hall. The ticking grenade lured majority of them to their ultimate deaths and those that lagged behind were met with Nick's bat.

With a clear path Nick continued to lead hurrying out the front doors. Rochelle followed, after snagging the remaining med-kit by the door, and stopped at the railing keeping her axe raised. Straight ahead in the distance the gate door was destroyed, and a large boat scaled the background waiting at the docks. Rochelle's heart jumped, beating with joy, but troubling obstacles unfolding in front of her sent an immediate panic.

Her round eyes grew as she searched for vicinity for Coach and Ellis. The front lawn littered with zombies, like a bunch of annoying and deadly weeds, and the Earth trembled beneath her feet-the source of a powerful and heated Tank.

"There." Nick pointed to the left-hand corner of the gate where Coach jumped into view from behind a tree. He ran backwards shooting the Tank close on his trail.

A knot rose to Rochelle's throat. "Coach!"

"Get to the boat," Nick ordered hoping over the railing with ease. "I'll help Coach."

Rochelle nodded, but twisted her head looking around the scene. Her heart dropped, sinking in her chest, as she registered that they were a man short. "Where is Ellis?"

Nick failed to reply to her despairing question. When she turned back to him he was already assisting Coach, and tossing his last Molotov at the heavily mutated zombie.

"Ellis!" Rochelle called.

She frowned and spun on her heels returning to the foyer. At the bottom of the stairs a rasping noise sounded from above. Now familiar with the sickening cough, Rochelle switched to her pistol and eased up the first two steps turning to glance at the balcony. A Smoker popped into view already prepared with his attack. His putrid tongue wrapped around her waist, and Rochelle jerked forward lifting off the ground. She held back a cry and fired just in time to free herself. As the Smoker collapsed over the railing Rochelle heard Ellis's cry echo in the foyer.

"SUMBITCH IS ON MY BACK!"

"Hold on Ellis!" Rochelle leapt into a sprint and bolted upstairs to see Ellis with a tenacious Jockey smashing him into walls and closed doors.

Rochelle fired numerous unlucky shots staying close to their uncoordinated path. The Jockey led Ellis outside to the balcony, but suddenly backtracked and knocked Rochelle to the ground. She closed her eyes feeling her back collide onto the floor, and cursed rolling to her stomach. The Jockey was leading Ellis down the stairs, but before the two were out of sight, Rochelle reloaded and launched another magazine of bullets.

The two disappeared out of view, and Rochelle stood to her feet. She realized an unusual silence wafted throughout the second floor and immediately feared the worse.

"Ellis!" She gasped running toward the railing.

"Aw, don't worry Ro. I'm fine." Ellis's voice set her at ease, and she turned her head watching him limp up the stairs. "But, I seriously thought I was a goner." He rested his hands on his knees and respired with sweat dripping down his brow.

Rochelle placed her hand on his shoulder smiling. "The boat is here. Do you think you can make it? I have a med-kit if you want me to quickly-"

Ellis straightened and shook his head grinning. "Save it. I'll be okay. We can take on anything, remember?"

She nodded but was tempted to heal him anyway after examining the condition he was in. She feared that he wouldn't make it across the lawn to escape, and had no pills or adrenaline to give him that needed boost. She couldn't imagine traveling to New Orleans without him, and pushed the negative thoughts away.

"Let's go help Nick and Coach," Rochelle said handing him her pistol and reclaimed the axe.

"What happened to them?" Ellis moved beside her as they headed back outside.

"They are dealing with a Tank."

"Holy shit."

Rochelle nodded in agreement, about to say more, but she froze at the bottom of the stairs with her eyes locked on the doorway. She heard a brief foul hacking and in a heartbeat the female zombie, with its abnormal neck and eroding bottom jaw, blocked their escape.

"Spitter!" Ellis shouted, and in one swift movement fired his pistol.

His shot failed to connect. The Spitter coughed a ball of acid, and thrust her neck forward hurtling the bodily fluids at them.

"Look out!"

Rochelle flinched feeling Ellis push her to the side, and out of direct fire. She fell to the ground and rolled just missing the bubbling acid hearing it sizzle right next to her ears. She lifted her head to Ellis scrunching her face as a string of curses filtered from his mouth. The acid attacked his feet and legs as he desperately jumped back to escape the green pool. A jolt of pain stretched up her spine as if she was enduring the same agony Ellis currently faced.

Rochelle recovered to her feet, and watched him hop dangerously close to a gas can by end of the staircase. She stretched her arm even though the acid between them prevented her from advancing to his aid. "Ellis watch out!"

Her cry reached him a moment too late, and Ellis tripped over the gas can falling with a grunt. The gas can slid into the midst of the acid, and Rochelle covered her face. The can exploded, rattling the foyer, and expanding a massive heat wave across the room. A high pitch ringing sounded in Rochelle's ears and she fell to her knees. Her body tensed at the numerous pangs batting her arms and legs from various shards and spraying acid.

It only took a few minutes for everything to subside, but to Rochelle dragged on like an hour. She lowered her arms to her side feeling a bit lightheaded and on the verge of vertigo. The pool of acid disintegrated, and not far them laid a dead Spitter- possibly due to the gas can blast.

"Oh man. Oh man oh man oh man oh man…" Ellis's consistent groaning was all she needed to jump back to her feet, ignoring her new aches, and rush to his aid.

"Come on, Ellis," Rochelle pleaded helping him to his feet. "I am not leaving you."

She frowned at the new blotches of blood covering his body, and could see his legs trembling where the acid seized control.

Ellis moaned struggling to his feet. He kept his arm wrapped around her shoulder for support, and gave a weak chuckle. "Damn, that was crazy." His cheerful demeanor was still heard in his voice, but slipped under the coating of affliction-striking and clear.

Rochelle slowly guided him outside where Coach and Nick joined them-Tank free.

All together they fled to the docks.

* * *

For a half an hour, since they successfully made it to Virgil's boat, Rochelle spent most of the time tending to Ellis's wounds and using her med-kit to patch him up. Coach also joined them on the deck healing his injuries received from the Tank while Nick talked to Virgil.

Being on the water, away from danger, helped Rochelle relax. The cool air blew through the boat, and caressed against her skin calming any anxieties due to their previous battle. The pain in her body soon abated and Rochelle knew she could do without a med-kit as long as the pills billowed throughout her system.

"I still can't believe we made it." Coach smiled rubbing his head. He looked out at the river and the water churning behind the boat.

"Me either, man. That was too close," Ellis replied, shifting his position the ground to give Rochelle more room to wrap his legs.

Coach lowered his head, and placed his hand on Ellis's hat forcing the mechanic to look up at him. "You gotta be more careful out there, Ellis. We're glad you're still with us."

Ellis gave Coach a thumbs up. "Thanks Coach."

"Aright then, I'ma go check on Nick and Virgil. Take care of him, little sis."

"Will do," Rochelle said never once turning away from her current task.

Coach nodded, and his heavy footsteps across the deck lessened as he disappeared to the bow.

Rochelle released a thankful sigh glad to be alone with Ellis. "How are you holding up?"

Ellis rubbed his eyes and yawned. "Doin' pretty good."

She finished bandaging up his legs and rubbed her hands together smiling. "I never got the chance to thank you for saving me."

"You're welcome, Ro. It was nothin' really. You saved me from the Jockey." Ellis paused, and averted his gaze facing the stern. "I was afraid somethin' happened to ya though when the gas can exploded."

"It killed the Spitter."

Ellis shook his head. "But it could have killed you."

"I'm fine, Ellis. There are just a little small cuts, and I can still here the ringing, but…" Rochelle stood to her feet stretching her arms to prove to him she was okay. "I'm here and I'm alive."

"I know…"

Rochelle folded her arms, and lowered her voice thinking back on how easily they could have lost him. "You were the one in most danger. You don't need to worry about me."

"Yes, I do," Ellis replied. Rochelle's eyes widened, and goose bumps formed along her arms at the thought of him being protective over her. Ellis's face flushed, and he stuttered searching for a cover-up. "Uh…momma always said to look out for the ladies."

Rochelle smirked and nodded. She cleaned up her mess gathering the empty wrappers and containers and stuffed them back into the mid-kit. A silence developed between her and Ellis, but Nick and Coach's faint conversations with Virgil reach their ears. Virgil was willing to take them to New Orleans giving them an easy escape down river instead of fighting through the infested streets.

"But…I do feel that I am the damn cause of every problem we face," Ellis explained after a lengthy silence. He lowered his head. His eyes hid beneath the brim of his hat.

"No you're not. Why would you think that?" Rochelle retorted pushing the kit into the corner. She stood next to him leaning her back against the side of the boat.

"I tripped the alarm back at the mall."

"A Hunter pounced on you, and you happened to break the glass in the process." Rochelle slid to the floor, and stretched her feet out in front her.

Ellis turned to her with another quick incident. "What about the Molotov? I almost burned up Nick."

"Nick is fine. Besides, you stopped the horde from chasing him even when he was covered in bile."

"Okay…okay, but the Witch in the Tunnel of Love?"

Rochelle averted her gaze a bit stumped by that one. She lifted her knees to her chest, and wrapped her arms around them averting her gaze. The incident was clearly an accident. No one saw the Witch mourning in the middle of the tunnel despite hearing her faint cry rise within the intense horde. Ellis just so happened to trip on the back of a Swan while gloating about his successful kill on a Boomer.

"Um…" Rochelle said, fumbling her words. "It was dark-"

"-Forget it, Ro." Ellis waved her off. "Don't try to make up any excuse for me."

Rochelle rolled her eyes at his comment feeling an uncontrollable smile tug at her lips. She playfully nudged him in the arm. "So you like to laugh in the face of danger, and you're a tad bit clumsy. It's okay, being cute makes up for it."

Ellis perked his head, and his smile never faltered. "Seriously? You think I'm-wait…" His tone suddenly dropped, and he pursed his lips. "Are you talkin' about a puppy dog cute or a really attractive cute?"

Rochelle laughed. "Both."

"Both?" Ellis spoke as if the word was from another language, but then chortled. "You know, this reminds me of a time when Keith and I had gon to the grocery store. He was really in the mood for some Pita Chips and as we were headin' inside we passed this pretty lady walkin' her dog. Keith told her-" Ellis paused and bit his lip. He scrutinized her expression looking for any signs of annoyance-similar to what Nick or Coach would get whenever he rambled.

Rochelle frowned at his countenance, and shook her head. "What?"

"I'm waiting for you to say it."

"Say what?"

"'Ellis, sweetie, can this wait?'" He echoed her question, one she had said just before they left the safe house, trying in all ways possible to mimic her voice, but failed doing so.

Rochelle smirked stifling another laughter. She twisted her body, and responded by wrapping her arms around his waist leaning against the side of his chest. "I think we have the time now. I don't mind."

"Really?" Ellis grinned like a child on Christmas morning, and threw his arm around her shoulders.

"Really," Rochelle said closing her eyes and felt her heart race being within his arms.

Ellis jumped right back into his story, and she eagerly listened not once complaining as one tale lead straight into another. In the middle of his third story about his adventures with Keith, right as the sun began to set on the horizon, Ellis stopped and stroked his hand along Rochelle's back.

"You know what, Ro?"

"Hm?"

He chuckled. "Being a bit clumsy has its benefits."

She sat up and leaned back meeting his gaze with a deep smirk. "It sure does."

Before Ellis could say anymore, Rochelle pressed her lips against his.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Better late than never. Here's my promised contribute to the Ellis x Rochelle fandom. Gah, I love them.

This is my least favorite campaign. I am always fighting against a duo of Tanks while sprinting to the boat.

Here, I spared them the trouble.

I know Ellis is not really clumsy, but in my eyes he tends to be.

-DJ Dork


End file.
